Rakkaudenosoitus tivolille
by Jadeile
Summary: Tivoli on tullut Konohaan. Kaikki rakastavat tivolia. Siis kaikki paitsi Sasuke. Oneshot.


**Varoitukset:** Öh, character bashing tivolia kohtaan? XD

**Disclaimer:** Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Oli lämmin kesäpäivä ja linnut lauloivat puissa. Konohagakure no sato oli silti lähes tyhjillään, kaduilla ei liikkunut kuin muutama ihminen, ja hekin olivat matkalla kylästä pois. Syy siihen oli, että jokavuotinen tivoli oli juuri saapunut läheiselle niitylle. Kaikki kyläläiset olivat jo pari viikkoa odottaneet sitä innolla ja nyt odotus oli vihdoin päättynyt. Tänään yksikään Shinobi ei tekisi tehtäviä, eikä mikään kauppa olisi kaupungissa auki. Kaikki olisivat pitämässä hauskaa tivolissa.

Sasuke vihasi tivolia. Se oli äänekäs, täynnä väkeä, täynnä tyhmiä pelejä ja tylsiä laitteita. Lisäksi hän oli siellä Sakuran ja Naruton kanssa. Molemmat olivat rasittavia jo itsekseen, saati sitten kun sekoitukseen lisää tivolin. Katastrofi.

"Sasuke-kun! Tuolla on peli, josta voi voittaa nallekarhuja! Sinä varmasti onnistuisit heti. Ole kiltti Sasuke-kun, voittaisitko minulle nallen?" Sakura osoitti innoissaan kojua, jossa oli hyllyissä erivärisiä nalleja ja pupuja. Pelin tarkoitus oli heittää pallolla kumoon muutama purkki ja sitten kaatuneiden purkkien määrästä riippuen saisi tietynlaisen pehmolelun. Lapsellisen helppoa kenelle tahansa shinobille ja luultavasti kenelle tahansa tavallisellekin tallaajalle. Sakura voisi itse heittää jos halusi, Sasuke ei todellakaan tuhlaisi aikaansa mokomaan peliin.

"Sakura-chan, minä voin voittaa sinulle nallen! Katso, katso, nyt minä menen heittämään!" Naruto riemuitsi ja hyppi kojun luokse. Sakura tuhahti, mutta käveli sitten perässä hymyillen mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Se ei jäänyt Sasukelta huomaamatta, mutta hän ei näyttänyt kenellekään huomanneensa sitä. Sen ei ollut väliä.

Naruto heitti kaikki purkit kerralla kumoon. Olisikin ollut häpeällistä, jos tämä ei olisi onnistunut, sillä oli tämäkin ninja huolimatta siitä, että oli Naruto. Sasuke tuhahti ja mulkoili vaaleansinistä nallea, jonka Naruto ojensi ylpeydenpuna poskillaan Sakuralle. Pinkkipäinen tyttö oli selvästikin iloinen saadessaan nallen, mutta loi kuitenkin kaipaavan katseen Sasukeen päin. Mustatukkainen poika tiesi tämän toivovan, että olisi saanut nallen ennemmin Sasukelta. Yksi syy lisää listaan, miksi Sasuke vihasi tivolia. Se sai tytöt vielä enemmän sekaisin kuin he olivat valmiiksi.

"Tule Sasuke, mennään maailmanpyörään!" Naruto sanoi ja tarttui Sasukea käsivarresta. Sasuke ei viitsinyt panna vastaan, vaan antoi Naruton vetää hänet mukanaan jonottamaan pääsyä mainittuun laitteeseen. Sasuke vihasi myös jonottamista. Etenkin, kun Sakura seisoi hänen vieressään suu käyden kokoajan jostain turhanpäiväisistä asioista. Jos hän olisi täällä edes yksin, niin paikka olisi jo paljon siedettävämpi. Tosin mitään järkeä tässä touhussa ei siltikään olisi.

He näyttivät siniset ja kimaltavat rannekkeensa laitteen sisäänpääsyllä kököttävälle tarkastajalle ja istuivat sitten koriin. Hetken päästä laite lähti liikkeelle ja nosti heidät korkeuksiin.

"Hei katso! Tuolla näkyy Hokage-patsaat!" Naruto hihkaisi ja osoitti suuntaan, jossa kallioon veistetyt päät tosiaan näkyivät. Sasuke pyöräytti silmiään, patsaat pystyi näkemään ihan mistä hyvänsä, kun oli tarpeeksi lähellä kylää, tai kylässä itsessään. Tämäkin paikka oli ihan Konohan liepeillä, joten ei olisi vaikeaa. Patsaat näki ihan hyvin myös alhaalta, ei sitä tarvinnut maailmanpyörään mennä ne nähdäkseen. Sakura kuitenkin nojasi Naruton osoittamaan suuntaan ja ihasteli näkymää äänekkäästi. Molemmat olivat täysiä idiootteja.

"Se oli niin hauskaa! Aivan ihanat maisemat", Sakura hehkutti silmät loistaen heidän poistuessaan maailmanpyörästä. Naruto nyökytteli innoissaan ja katseli jo seuraavaa laitetta. Sasuke piti suosiolla suunsa kiinni, koska ei sentään viitsinyt pilata toisten tunnelmaa omilla sanomisillaan. Miksi ihmeessä hän ei tahtonut sitä tehdä, sitä hän ei viitsinyt edes alkaa pohtia tarkemmin, jottei oppisi itsestään mitään, mitä ei halunnut tietää.

"Mennään vuoristorataan!" jompikumpi huudahti ja taas Sasukea vietiin. Kaikki muut kyydissä istuvat ihmiset kiljuivat joko peloissaan, jännittyneenä tai ihan muuten vain. Sasuke pysyi vaiti ja vain istui paikallaan, toivoen hidasta ja tuskallista kuolemaa jollekulle kimeä-ääniselle kiljujalle, joka istui juuri hänen takanaan ja yritti tehdä hänet kuuroksi. Onneksi laite pysähtyi pian ja hän pääsi pois, kuulo vielä jotenkuten tallella. Hän mulkaisi takanaan istunutta tyttöä, joka nauroi innoissaan vieressään kävelevälle pojalle, joka ilmeisesti oli tämän poikaystävä. Hän painoi kasvot mieleensä ja päätti, että heti kun Itachista päästäisiin, niin tyttö olisi listalla seuraava.

"Sasuke-kun! Mennäänkö rakkaudentunneliin?" Sakura kysyi yllättäen, kiskoen Sasuken ajatukset pois hänen murhasuunnitelmistaan. Hän mulkaisi Sakuraa epäuskoisena, luuliko tuo tyttö tosiaan, että hän edes harkitsisi moista? Et voi olla tosissasi…

"Ei", Sasuke vastasi varmuuden vuoksi, ettei Sakuralle vahingossakaan jäisi mitään toiveajatuksia tai harhaluuloja aiheesta. Tyttö näytti erittäin pettyneeltä ja olisi luultavasti soveltanut koiranpentuilmettä seuraavaksi, mikäli Naruto ei olisi keskeyttänyt.

"Sakura-chan, menetkö minun kanssani?" Naruto kysyi yhtä aikaa ujosti ja innokkaasti, mikä oli mahdollista vain Narutolle. Sakura mulkaisi kyseistä blondia murhaavasti ja sanomaansa tehostaakseen pamautti tätä nyrkillä päähän.

"Aii~!" Naruto vikisi pidellen päätään ja katsoen Sakuraa säälittävällä ilmeellä. Pinkkipäinen tyttö heltyi ja hymyili hitusen.

"Jos ostaisimme hattaraa?" tämä kysyi ja osoitti sormellaan kioskin suuntaan. Naruto oli pystyssä sekunnin murto-osassa ja hyppi ylös ja alas riemuissaan. Sasukelta vaati lujaa itsekuria olla huokaisematta raskaasti ja syvään.

Pian he kävelivät taas tivolin hiekkateitä pitkin, käsissään kaksi pinkkiä hattaraa. Toinen oli Narutolla, joka ahmi sitä iloisena, suupielet aivan pinkin sokerimössön tahrimina. Sakura piteli toista, vetäen siitä välillä pieniä tuppoja, jotka pisteli suuhunsa tyytyväisen näköisenä. Sasuke ei pitänyt hattarasta, se oli tahmeaa, liian makeaa ja yleisin väri muistutti Sakuran hiuksia, mikä ei juuri herättänyt ruokahalua.

"Sasuke, mikset ota hattaraa? Se on hyvää!" Naruto kysyi, ojentaen omaansa Sasuken suuntaan. Sasuke ei viitsinyt luetella ääneen syitä, miksei pitänyt hattarasta. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, eikä halunnut sitä. Kuitenkin hän huomasi pian ottaneensa pienen tupon kyseistä sokerimössöä käteensä, Naruton virnuillessa tyytyväisenä. Hyvä on sitten, ei hän kuolisi. Sasuke työnsi pumpulia muistuttavan pinkin tupon suuhunsa, mutta onnistui silti sotkemaan sillä suupielensä. Nyt hänen kasvonsa ja kätensä olivat tahmeat, eikä hän pitänyt siitä. Kuka riemuidiootti oli keksinyt hattaran?

"Mennään kummitusjunaan!" Naruto hihkaisi ja taas sitä mentiin. Sasuke istui Naruton vieressä ja katseli tympääntyneenä genjutsulla tehostettuja muovisia otuksia. Kuka hyvänsä shinobi näkisi tuollaisen tökeryyden läpi. Tai niin luulisi. Hän kuuli kiljaisun vierellään ja kohta Naruto tarrasi kauhistuneena hänen käsivarrestaan ja puristi niin, että veri hädin tuskin kiersi. Hyvä on, kuka vain paitsi Naruto.

Tuskaisa kummitusajelu oli ohi, mutta Sasuke ei huokaissut helpotuksesta. Tämä olisi kuitenkin vasta alkua. Tivolissa oli vielä kaikki loput laitteet jäljellä, eivätkä he pääsisi pois ennen kuin jokaisessa olisi käyty. Miksi tivolin piti tulla tänne joka kesä? Eikö joku voisi hävittää sitä maan tasalle? Sasuke tuhahti sarkastisesti. Tuskin kukaan sitä palvelusta hänelle tekisi, kaikki muut tuntuivat nauttivan tästä älyttömyydestä. Kaikki rakastivat tivolia.

"Tuolla on Twister, mennään sinne!"

"Hei, mennäänkö Kieputtajaan?"

"Katso, tuolla on Peilitalo!"

"Tuolla on Kakashi-sensei! Hei, senseeeiiii!"

"Sasuke, mennäänkö samaan vaunuun?"

"Loistavaa, Törmäilyautot!"

"Yh, minua oksettaa…"

"Kiba! Mihin olet jättänyt Shinon ja Hinatan?"

"Tenten! Liity seuraan, mennään yhdessä Hilavitkuttimeen!"

"Sasuke, istutko sinä sillä puolella vai tällä?"

"Ostetaan popcornia!"

"Oi, söpööö! Haluan tuollaisen! Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hei, tuo on lempilaitteeni!"

Sasuke olisi mielellään chidorittanut joka ikisen laitteen ja vastaantulevan ihmisen. Hän olisi kovin mielellään polttanut koko paikan poroksi, eikä sekään olisi välttämättä haitannut, että koko kylän väki oli vielä sisällä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut Itachi, hän ei massamurhaisi.

"Huh, oli kyllä kivaa! Tämähän on täällä vielä huomennakin, mennäänkö uudestaan?" Naruto kysyi väsyneenä, mutta iloisena heidän poistuessaan tivolista illan tullen. Sakura nyökkäili hilpeästi ja puristi sylissään olevia erilaisia tavaroita, jotka Naruto ja muut ihmiset olivat hänelle voittaneet kojuista. Sasuke pysyi hiljaa, mutta toiset selvästikin tulkitsivat sen myöntäväksi vastaukseksi. Vähänpä he tulevasta tiesivät.

ooooo

Sasuken talon ovelta kuului äänekäs koputus. Haukotellen makeasti mustahiuksinen poika laski puoliksi tyhjän teemukinsa pöydälle ja raahautui avaamaan. Oven takana seisoivat järkyttyneen näköiset Sakura ja Naruto.

"Sasuke! Kuulitko vielä? Tivoli on palanut yön aikana!" Naruto sanoi silmät lautasen kokoisina. Hänen äänensä oli epäuskoinen ja surullinen. Sasuke piti naamansa peruslukemilla.

"Viranomaiset epäilevät tuhopolttoa, mutta syyllistä ei ole vielä löydetty", Sakura sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja katseli maata. Sasuke nyökkäsi myötätuntoisena.

"Sepä ikävää. Minulla on kuitenkin hommat kesken, joten jos voisitte…?" Sasuke sanoi normaalilla äänellä ja viittoili heitä lähtemään. Molemmat katsoivat häntä huolestuneina, mutta hymyilivät sitten hitusen.

"Selvä on. Meillä ei ole tänään treenejä, koska olisi ollut tivolipäivä ja nyt on tutkimukset meneillään. Nähdään huomenna", Sakura sanoi ja veti Naruton mukanaan pois Sasuken oven luota. Mustahiuksinen poika sulki oven ja painoi korvansa sitä vasten. Hän kuuli, kuinka hänen ryhmätovereidensa askeleet loittonivat ja katosivat lopulta kokonaan. Hän käveli takaisin keittiöön ja otti teemukin käteensä, virnuillen erittäin leveästi ja itsetyytyväisesti. Varmasti he vielä kiittäisivät häntä mielessään. Hänen rakkaudenosoituksestaan tivolille.


End file.
